dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galrauch
For older discussions please see: User:Galrauch/Archive 1, User:Galrauch/Archive 2, User:Galrauch/Archive 3 and User:Galrauch/Archive 4. What Links Here I don't know if I'm just blind... but I can't seem to find the "What links here" link anymore, which makes moving pages a hassle (and I feel bad for having you clean up after me). What's the trick now to get to this page? Ala (talk) 20:22, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Flowery Baps Galrauch, Why remove the information about Flowery Baps being one of the Island of Frigost quests? http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Flowery_Baps?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=328459 I was planning to add it to all of the Island of Frigost quests. —HappyPhantom HappyPhantom (talk) 18:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's unneeded. Would be much better to categorize them all as Frigost Quests or something rather than list it at the start. Galrauch (talk) 19:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I DID plan to categorize all the Frigost quest (at least via a textual explanation). I am not certain how else to categorize them. Also, putting the line with the other quest information made sense to me and did not seem to overly complicate the top of the page. Unneeded: Understood. Not because my additions were summarily dismissed without explanation, I won't bother any more with this wiki either. Chilled Aspen Wood does not exist, and you (or someone else) will probably want to remove the Frigost Quests designation from the “A Wood-Burning Stove” page http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/A_wood-burning_stove. Also, I did not know how to capitalize the W, B, or S in the page title on that same page. HappyPhantom (talk) 19:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :By categorize I meant include them in something like a Frigost Quests category in addition to the Quest category which they're already in. It's a shame if you don't want to continue editing the Wiki, however that's your call. And I'll get round to editing the A Wood-Burning Stove at some point. Galrauch (talk) 07:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) “however that's your call,” true. HappyPhantom (talk) 14:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Spam Attack Hey, you can see the IP of today's spammer User:Torkoaoskooa, can't you? Do you think we should report that one to the official Dofus mod team? Although we're technically a fan site, this charming chap was trying to spread a keylogger after all. So I thought it might be good to let them know. There's a good chance he used a proxy, but can't hurt to try. Ala (talk) 12:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC) More Spam Hey man, there is a guy erasing all pages, his ip is 67.230.173.187, im trying to undo changes, but there are too many... can u ban his ip? :Hey. I've blocked them. Unfortunately Wikia suck dick, so he'll be back soon enough. :/ Galrauch (talk) Vampire/Vampyre Items Hiya Galrauch, A bunch of items, that were called "Vampire" have renamed to "Vampyre". For example Vampire Blood has become Vampyre Blood. Before I start renaming stuff and getting into trouble with typo's and things I shouldn't rename, I'll let you rename them. x) Would be safer for the pagelinks and such. Good luck! Cindyy (talk) 03:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, I'll get on it when I've some time. =) Galrauch (talk) 12:27, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I just renamed a ton of things (including various kinds of vampires, their drops and the Eni spell, which were all affected). I think I got a good chunk of the links (except for user pages and the likes, which I didn't touch). There are a few images you need to fix yet and the regular Vampire monster needs to be moved to Vampyre. The page already existed and was used for the effect of the Vampyre set (which I moved to Vampyre (effect)), so I couldn't do it. Ala (talk) 20:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah cool. Had totally forgotten about this, so thanks a lot for sorting it. I'll get on to fixing the final few names when I can (and hopefully actually do it this time ><). Galrauch (talk) 21:39, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright should all be sorted now. :) Galrauch (talk) 14:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Old Forum URLs Hey, im trying to see old information from forums but I only have their old urls do you happen to know a way i can see them? For example: http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=81 -- : Unfortunately not. While the old forum threads still seem to be there (I could find posts from way back in 2006) I don't think that there's a way to reference them to any of the old URLs. Galrauch (talk) 21:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Spam Hey the user: Kortofadyrta is leaving scamming links all over the place. I don't know if you have rights to ban them but get them out of here! Dacheat :He's been dealt with. Galrauch (talk) 12:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Mass Article Editing http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kortofadyrta Can you perhaps put a limit on the number of pages that a new account/ip can edit? I've linked this Wiki in-game to new players on many occasions, and it's possible that they're not savvy enough to understand the scam being ran by this individual. :Hey. For the moment I'm toying with alternative solutions to the spammers. If things continue I'll try and contact Wikia about such a limit. Galrauch (talk) 12:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Editing Hello, I need a template for organize the "Reformat" pages. Att. RoxShadow :Could you be a bit clearer, I'm not exactly sure what it is you're after. Galrauch (talk) 18:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) These pages: Category:Reformat How do I solve this problem Reformat in the title? The formatting of this page does not match the standards/templates of the Wikia and needs to be updated. :Generally it just means to add/update the template (so a lot of the quests in the category are missing the proper template). I'm quite lax with what I add into it, so if you're asking for the Krosmaster Figurine then it probably shouldn't be in the category (and I've removed it since). Galrauch (talk) 13:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) My Bad Thanks for deleting that page, I just realized I had duplicated another page. Atheniel (talk) 14:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Subjectivity There's a lot of subjectivity, opinion, and other forms of editorializing on these pages. Should I remove it? That's what I've been doing when I see it, along with fixing up other little mistakes as I browse. 03:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Go for it. Galrauch (talk) 18:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Profession XP Scrolls I finally found the solution to the job XP scroll mystery. They were quietly removed in version 2.9 apparently. Source I edited the Miner Scroll page for now, but I am not entirely sure of the format I chose. And I don't have the time right now to go through all the others, especially because I'm unsure which of these scrolls are still available from quests or other sources. What are your thoughts? Just mark all of them as unavailable for now? Ala (talk) 18:04, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah what you've done on the Miner's Scroll page seems fine. Obviously ignore those still available via quests and mark the rest in a similar manner. Thanks for looking into it. :) Galrauch (talk) 19:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Bloodless Set Hi there, I saw you deleting my change at the page Bloodless Set. You claim that sortable tables aren't used on set pages. But I don't agree with you because it is very useful to sort the quantity of items so that players would know what to farm more. Please allow me to make this change to that page. Thank you. Vyyy (talk) 15:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :My bad, go ahead and revert my revert. Galrauch (talk) 17:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Spellbox Template Update Hey, now that critical failures were completely removed we no longer need a column for that in the spell info (Spellbox4 template). Removing it would free up some room for a Max accumulation column. Many spells have limits like that, and until now we always had to awkwardly put it as a note below the spellbox. Could you maybe make a new template with these changes? Ala (talk) 10:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I've tried putting something up at User:Galrauch/WIP (I listed it as "Stack", as I couldn't really think of how to best shorten accumulation). Would it make sense to try and include things like if the spell has a global CD as well in some way, shape or form. It seems Ankama is increasingly bringing in such restrictions, so might be worth having them all within the template (though I'm unsure how to quite manage that). Galrauch (talk) 19:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was quite busy last week and forgot to follow this. The global cooldown is a good idea and I like the Propbox3 template you linked. "Stack" also seems the most appropriate short form for "maximum number of accumulation blabla". So I'm quite happy with both those spell templates. Also, I had a look at the monster info template you've been working on. I've long been thinking that we should remove the useless elemental stats section. Good work on that! One thing that popped to mind was that recently some monsters/bosses have been given fixed resistances on top of or instead of %resistances. Any way to include that? Ala (talk) 20:51, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Royal Gobball Drops Hello, I noticed you have changed back what I updated on the Royal Gobbal, but I would like to ask you not to. I've been coming across many players asking in chat why Royal equipment isn't dropping even when they have a 8/8 group. And even saying "It says the pp lock is "x" in wikia but it isn't dropping". The update was mean't to save players from wasting time trying to drop something that doesn't drop anymore just because wikia isn't updated. Best regards, Claudinha - Spiritia server Claudinha-Spiritia (talk) 22:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, I noticed that u changed it on each of the pieces editing that it doesn't drop from the Royal Gobbal. I admit that solution is better, didn't think of it before, thank you :Best Regards, :Claudinha-Spiritia (talk) 08:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi Galrauch, Would you please tell me what is the code to display the "Contents" box in a page? It's is the one that is collapsible, and viewing source I can't seem to find how to do it. Appreciate your help in advance, and no, this is not for editing this wikia, it is for editing my own wikia, haha! Cordially, Abel Cordially, Abel K (aka west4east) 22:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately I'm rather incompetent with templates so I couldn't say, you'd need to contact someone like Cizagna. Galrauch (talk) 21:45, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Nileza Maps Hi, some helpful soul created a page for Nileza dungeon and added images for three of the dungeon rooms. But they are ambiguously called Third_Room.jpg, Fourth_Room.jpg and Room5.jpg. Could you move/rename them to something that reflects the dungeon, like Nilezas Laboratory Room 5 etc? (talk) 14:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted, thanks for mentioning it. Galrauch (talk) 21:15, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Filtounga Dish Hey, could you move the page Filtunga Dish to Filtounga Dish (a redirect). Gravestorm 15:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted, thanks for mentioning it. Galrauch (talk) 21:19, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Sword Hikk why do you keep reverting sword hikk? its clearly wrong :It's *clearly* not, unless you think I'm just reverting it for fun? The name itself doesn't sound anything like "short dick", if it's a play on anything it's "sore dick" as listed on the page. The description and image might be, but that's not what the Trivia section is talking about anyway. Galrauch (talk) 00:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :It does sound like "short dick", the item is all about a short dick... "Sore dick" is completely irrelevant. ::Why is it irrelevant? If we're taking about a pun then the sound is very important. Now I've added in a bit more about the image and the description, so unless you've any direct quotes from the translator about it being a pun on something then it's best we leave it here. Galrauch (talk) 19:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Logo Change the dofus wikia logo to the new Dofus Logo ;) :A little late, but I'll look into it. Galrauch (talk) 19:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hey. Because Alliances changed Alignments, area templates should have an Alliance section instead of Alignment, and the Pet Template is pretty outdated (it doesn't need the Episode and Set, I don't know about Oldname). So if you could change them that would be nice. (I don't think its very hard to edit the templates but I still didn't want to mess them up ;d) Gravestorm 09:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I updated Template:Pet and the area stuff. Should be better now. Galrauch (talk) 15:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Bot Job? Thanks for the unprotect on ! While the dust settles and editors check to make sure nothing's broken, would you like me to start working on a script to change instances of propbox3 to propbox and resourcebox2 to resourcebox? I don't want to touch propbox2's or propboxh's, though, without a discussion to confirm global cooldowns and diagonals don't have to be added. Rigel Kent (talk) 00:59, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. Thanks for all the work. I'll ask Cizagna at some time to get a bot on it, as he's the technical guy. Galrauch (talk) 00:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Infobox Weapon Translations Sure, I can do interwiki links. I'll put in both inline links and default interlanguage (bottom of the page) links for now to see which is more useful / less broken, or if we want to keep both. Rigel Kent (talk) 22:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Zatoïshwan renaming Hey. Could you move the pages: Zatoishwan, Zatoishwan (server) (redirects) to the same pages, without ï. Gravestorm (Talk) 16:57, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Hopefully Ankama give up on the umlaut once and for all. Galrauch (talk) 20:47, September 29, 2013 (UTC) File move-o-rama! Gravestorm updated a whole bunch of resource pages by moving them to their new names, so I thought I'd help out by generating some links for the corresponding image moves. Rigel Kent (talk) 23:34, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few more I missed: * * * * * : My turn Gravestorm (Talk) 19:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) * * * * * * * * Well, guess I'd better get to work. My internet has been on the fritz recently so it may take a while. Galrauch (talk) 21:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) And should be done! Lemme know if I've missed anything. Galrauch (talk) 21:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : Some more, the last of planned renames Gravestorm (Talk) 15:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) * * * * : Would it be easier to set up a page in project namespace for file rename requests? So we're not blowing up people's talk pages. Rigel Kent (talk) 22:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) All done! And as far as things go I'm not particularly fussed about my talk page being too clogged at the moment, but I suppose putting things at User:Galrauch/ImageRequests might work better in the long run. Galrauch (talk) 22:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) CSS iconlist class I did some CSS to line up icons against a right margin, which I then used to simplify for example Template:Infobox Weapon, taking the place of nested tables, definition lists, and extra parser #replaces (oh my!). If everything looks okay, could you please copy the "div.iconlist li" and "div.iconlist li img" rules from User:Rigel Kent/common.css to the site-wide MediaWiki:Wikia.css? Rigel Kent (talk) 06:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Aight, should be done. Galrauch (talk) 22:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) CSS fix (overlapping images in news feed) Hi, I noticed the images in Dofus's news feed sometimes overlap. I added a CSS rule to make sure the second image clears the first one. I also deleted the CSS rule dealing with background color, since pipes.yahoo.com handles that for us. If it looks okay to you, please replace the "Style fixes for Dofus RSS news feed" section in MediaWiki:Wikia.css (one comment, three rules) with the contents of User:Rigel Kent/common.css (one comment, three rules). Rigel Kent (talk) 20:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Galrauch (talk) 22:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Mass Image Uploads Since all the Dungeon Keeper Essences have the same image, is there any way to mass upload it to all of them at once or does it manually have to be done to each one? Revil-Nunor (talk) 05:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :To the best of my knowledge it has to be manual. Galrauch (talk) 21:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Let me apologize in advance then for the unholy amount of notification spam that I am about to unleash upon you. (Assuming that you get a notification for each new thing I add) Revil-Nunor (talk) 04:00, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Additionally, this page (http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal_Penis_Protector) needs to be removed. Revil-Nunor (talk) 06:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :No worries about the uploads, better to have a bit of spam than no images at all! And dealt with the spam page. Galrauch (talk) 15:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) As I am still getting used to the way the wiki works, are pages like this (http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Water_damage_equipment) considered useful or just vandalism? Revil-Nunor (talk) 07:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah pages like that are generally seen as useful. I personally never liked them, but a while back there was some fuss kicked up when I suggested to delete them. :P Galrauch (talk) 19:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Category Pages Why don't the pages update their categories and then have the Wiki reflect that? For example, Boostache Essence no longer shows the category Pages with broken file links, but still shows up on that page here . Is there a way to get it off that page or will it be there permanently as it is a Meta page? It makes it hard to use a page like that for reference on what needs fixing when the list doesn't update itself. Revil-Nunor (talk) 22:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :That's an issue on Wikia's side I'm afraid. The categories should automatically update at a certain time anyway, but if you want to remove them manually then you just need to blank edit the page (so go to edit a page, then just submit it without actually changing anything) and upon refreshing the category the pages should be removed. Galrauch (talk) 00:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :I guess I will make that my next mission then, prune that category from 900 members to under 250 or so and see where it takes me from there. Revil-Nunor (talk) 02:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. ...Hm. I was looking through my old files and came across some of my dofus pictures, so I came here for nostalgia's sake, and saw you're still somewhat active. I don't know why, but I feel almost compelled to say hi (it's probably the 'it's 4:40am and I'm not really awake' thinking), so... Hi. Been a while. Armetia (talk) 04:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hispanic Shield Since the Hispanic Shield is no longer restricted to the Spanish Community, I have seen them on several English servers now, would it be appropriate to remove the "server-specific" notation its wiki page currently has? Revil-Nunor 22:18, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that's be best. Galrauch (talk) 12:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Clingy Cromagmunk When you delete the Clingy Cromagmunk page could you please re-name the page Cromagmunk (curse) to Clingy Cromagmunk, it needs to be done but I would prefer not to juggle page names to do it and I figure it will be easier to wait for you to delete it and then you can re-name it or let me know and I can do it. Much obliged. Revil-Nunor 05:57, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Galrauch (talk) 16:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Categories How comprehensive do you want categories for each page to be? For example, do you ideally want every item/place/monster/person in Frigost to be a part of the Frigost Island category page? Revil-Nunor 06:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well location categories are kind of weird. Initially they were meant to help generate automatic lists for monster/NPC/location pages (so rather than individually writing out all the monsters found in an area, you'd just generate a list for it), but that was sort of left by the side. Things are slightly more complicated now that Ankama seem to have started classifying items under general categories like Frigost Island too. In a perfect world we'd have two separate categories, so something like Frigost Island (item) and Frigost Island (location), but that's far too much effort. As it stands just going as you say with items/locations/monsters/NPCs in the one big, comprehensive category would IMHO be best. Galrauch (talk) 01:53, February 12, 2014 (UTC) So everything in Amakna should be placed in an Amakna category, frigost island will get one and so on. Does that sound acceptable? Revil-Nunor 02:22, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I will start just with the Frigost one and see how that looks and we can go from there if you think it works efficiently. Revil-Nunor 02:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that seems like it'd be the best approach. If you feel that an alternative would be better lemme know, nothing's really set in stone as far as categories go. Galrauch (talk) 01:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Broken templates Hey. Wanted to make an area page, when I noticed that the npcsublist template isn't working, it shows all the NPCs that are in the wiki rather than that area's, I checked and found that altough the templates are the same some areas show the NPCs correctly, while others don't. Also just found out that Frigost Island's (and I think all other area pages) subarealist template shows the list of all sub-areas, not just Frigost Island ones. What's going on here? Gravestorm (Talk) 17:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :You could always just use a DPL and manually remake them, it may be a bit time consuming but it would remove all worry about things malfunctioning. :For example if you added Frigost locations as a subcategory on the new supercategory Frigost Island page then used that as a DPL on the Frigost page then it would probably work. I would think the same thing would work for NPCs too no? Revil-Nunor 17:23, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, no idea honestly what the issue is. I'll try and have a look at some point, though it might be better to check with someone like Cizagna who has more technical know-how. Galrauch (talk) 19:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : The template was mainly a dpl with set parameters, just made into a short template. A guy from the community helped me fix it. : Gravestorm (Talk) 21:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I was just replacing some of the subareas with DPL lists and it was working, if you are going to go back to the subareas you may want to revert my DPL lists to your subarea list, up to you I suppose. I saw you reverted the Frigost Island one, but I think I got at least a few NPC lists too if not another area or two. If I remembered the names I would revert them, but unfortunately I don't remember any of them anymore. Revil-Nunor 22:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : The dynamicpagelist was working fine, but the sorting isn't working with it (I think it's a newer version). While its shortened version was broken (don't know why they should differ). And yeah, I think we should leave the template, as it is already used on pages. : Gravestorm (Talk) 22:36, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : I'll look into the pages tomorrow. : Gravestorm (Talk) 22:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) A request, or perhaps an offer of sorts Hi Galrauch, I have been actively working on the wiki for a few months now and have noticed that you are the only active Burecrat/Sysop who patrols pages, deletes pages and so on. I would be interested in taking up more responsibilites in the wiki and figured I would see if you are interested in having someone help with some of the considerable load that you must deal with daily as the only active admin. I have spent some time learning the various templates and protocols, am not afraid to ask for help when I don't know how to do something, and feel that I would be able to be a productive sysop and a valuable asset to the Dofus Wiki. I see that the wiki had a system of appointing new sysops and voting on them, but seeing as you have been the last one in quite some years and that the community doesn't have many people who are consistently active to vote on such things I figured this would be the best place to volunteer if you were interested in some help. If there is still an official way to request such rights then I would be happy to follow that procedure if you point me in the right direction. Naturally, if you are not interested in more help or feel that I would not be a good fit for a sysop then I will be fine with that, I merely feel that it seems a lot to ask one person to shoulder the burden alone for such an extended amount of time. Revil-Nunor 19:55, February 19, 2014 (UTC) On a different note My work on the new Frigost "super-category" is about 75% percent complete. If you have some free time, feel free to pop over and give it the once-over and let me know if you have any thoughts on anything that should be changed. Category:Frigost Island Revil-Nunor 19:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Follow up RE: Gravestorm I would be honored to take on the admin responsibility, and I think that Gravestorm would also make an outstanding choice, if he is interested of course. In the time that I have known him, we both play on Solar so we are able to more easily communicate in-game, he has been nothing but a consummate professional and I was able to quickly pick up the ins and outs of the wiki after talking with him over the course of a few days. Revil-Nunor 02:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : I'd be glad to become an admin, to be even more helpful around here. And thanks for the good words Revil :). : Gravestorm (Talk) 13:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Green Name Template Which template do I need to place next to my name to make it appear green in the history logs? I poked around for a bit but I didn't see the template Ciznaga used. Revil-Nunor 02:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Should be MediaWiki:Wikia.css. I've (hopefully) made the changes already, though I'm not the best with the more technical aspects of the Wiki. :P Galrauch (talk) 18:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It looks to be working fine, I am pretty good with technical stuff so if it stops working I should be able to sort it out now that I know where to look. Revil-Nunor 03:51, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Image Uploads Are Down Just a heads up, as of right now our Wiki is having some server-side issues and I am unable to upload pictures. I sent a report in, but if this problem doesn't resolve itself before Wiki responds, don't try to upload pictures unless you want to a spinning wheel for 10 minutes then an error message. Revil-Nunor 04:57, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Multiman pages/spell descriptions I am wondering if anyone has or if it's being planned to have a template for the multiman characters. The official site has a description page but I think it would be great if you could set up a template similar to the Dofus classes (Feca, Xelor, Sadida, etc.) and a description of the sidekick spells and starting AP and MP. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 16:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) : Do you mean the template where the class sprite, logo and description is? That should be easy to make. And the existing sidekick pages already have spell descriptions and characteristics (although there's only the level 200 version at the moment). : Gravestorm (Talk) 17:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :I found the page for the Sidekick but there are some Multimen still redmarked and I don't have facility with Wiki markup formatting. It would also be nice to have a link on the Dofus main page if there is room or if it makes sense. There are many friends of mine who ask me what the spells are like the Multimen that I have and they don't. Would be a great resource for the community to look at Dofus Wiki and know which kick to add for a specific fight. :TailsHornsHalos (talk) 20:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :: You can always just copy/paste the contents of an already existing sidekick page into a new one and edit the spells, characteristics and other stuff. :: Gravestorm (Talk) 21:36, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Range Block When you block an IP range, is it normal for pre-existing IPs in that range to not automatically get blocked once the range in question has had a block applied? I double-checked the numbers and I have the correct range banned, but since it didn't automatically apply it I wanted to make sure that I didn't manage to mix up the numbers or if the MediaWiki doesn't just respond in a strange way. If you don't know it isn't a worry and I will just assume it worked properly, but since you are the senior Admin I figure it can't hurt to check and see if you know. Revil-Nunor 01:48, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that's a bit beyond my knowledge I'm afraid. Don't think I ever blocked a range of IPs. :P Galrauch (talk) 14:22, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Maximilian So after seeing this user constantly editing his own page (sometimes up to 30 times a day) while never really changing anything outside of that, I would like to ask you (as the active bureaucrat) about your opinion towards making him auto-patrolled because it seems like a waste of time to just patrol his personal page which has information only pertinent to him. If he were to start editing other Wiki pages and become a problem you could always remove that right later on, but for now it would be a win-win for both sides as he can keep editing his profile to his hearts content and we don't have to just keep clicking through patrol links over and over every day. Revil-Nunor 17:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Something? Hi again Galrauch, Do you remember me? Maybe not haha, well... I wanna help here a bit more, do you have some role for me? Regards RoxShadow (talk) 08:30, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : Galrauch isn't incredibly active on the Wiki right now, if you want to help with pages, just look into the Stubs (or any of the sub-stubs) and see what you can add to. You can also get involved with updating class guides, class pages, weapons/gear pages or monster pages. These are all areas that can use help. : This isn't to say he won't reply, it just may not be overnight. Revil-Nunor 15:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I saw that :/, well then I'm already involved in maintenance the stub pages. RoxShadow (talk) 18:23, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status It has been a while since last we spoke, I hope this message finds you well, but a potential issue may potentially be lurking on the horizon which I think is worthy of rousting you from your slumber to consult with you about. A few months ago Gravestorm began using AWB on the Wiki again and has since begun to train other people to use it, which can occasionally lead to having hundreds of edits by a single person to patrol in a single day, which can end up taking up to an hour to do and then cuts into our ability to work on other tasks we had set aside. As such, would it be possible for either myself, Gravestorm (or both) to obtain the Bureaucrat rank so that we would be able to grant autopatrolled status to people who we feel are good editors and are experienced enough that we don't need to patrol every single one of their edits? Regards. Revil-Nunor 17:55, August 22, 2015 (UTC)